Freedom-of-ice
by Coca-Cola snow
Summary: Frozentalia Au Alfred is the youngest prince of england, living with his parents and older brother Matthew. Though one thing makes him different from everyone else. After an accident forcing him to lock himself away, he becomes penpals with the russian prince Ivan. Without exposing himself he tries, to show Al he is not alone. But above everything , Alfred just wants his freedom
1. Chapter1

With a bored sigh, Alfred threw off his covers practically jumping off of his bed. And ran to the other side of the room paying no heed to noise he was making and proceeded to jump on his brother's bed.

A annoyed grunt came from the covers. "Ow... what?" Matthew whispered still half asleep not even caring to face his little bother. But Alfred insisted.

"I can't sleep, so I thought that we could go play." Matthew finally turned around and tried to carefully hint for his brother to get off of him and his bed. "No, it's the middle of the night. And besides I'm really tired Al. You can go play by yourself, if you really want to play."

Alfred whined "But it's not fun when I play alone."

"But I'm not even the one that makes it... if you're even talking about playing in the snow. " "I never said you made it, I'm saying that you should come and play with me."

"No thanks, I'm really tired. Good night." He pulled his blankets back up and turned over so he could sleep better. Alfred really wanted Matthew to play with him so there was 2 things he could do at this point: Annoy Matthew until he complies or 2 a bribe.

With a little thought he chose the 1st option, but if needed he would resort to a bribe

Alfred started to shake him, "Mattie... Mattie... Mattie...Mat." He paused: there was no reaction and he continued a bit stronger this time.

" Mattie...Mattie...Mattress."

Not even mattress worked? Ok one more try this has to be it. He started again. "Mattie... Mat in the hat ... MaTtiE!" He made sure the last one came out loud, butchered and annoying.

Still nothing.

"Ok how about this, we can play hockey and something else you want and then we can do 2 things I want. We can play superhero's or build some snow aliens, that's not bad."

He looked at Matthew's unchanged "sleeping" face a bit annoyed. He took a deep breath "And when I raid the pantry next time, I'll get you a whole bottle for maple syrup just for you. And if you get caught with it, you can blame it on me and I'll take the punishment."

Matthew opened his eyes and looked at him. "Promise?" "Yup. Now let's goooooo."

Matthew sat up barely putting on his shoes as quickly as he could since Alfred had already left the room running.

To make things worse, Alfred was never the most quiet person. So leaving him alone running down the halls, when they were supposed to be asleep, it was only a matter of time until they got caught.

He rushed after Alfred and found him on the west stairs. "Hey Matt do you know who those people are?" He said pointing to the group of people who where talking to the brother's parents. "I don't know, but I recognize one. They are probably talking about kingdom stuff. Let's go before they hear us."

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Matthew almost had a mini panic attack at how loud that was, and how close their parents were! "Shhhhhh. Why are you so loud? Come on."

They turned and tried to quietly run, to the ballroom.

Alfred pushed open the large and heavy wooden doors, running into the middle of the room. Matthew walked despite the shouts of his brother to hurry up.

Matthew looked around there was nothing happening. "Um..."

"OH RIGHT!"

Alfred stomped, the floor slowly turning to ice making Matthew slide a bit. "Don't be so loud, they'll hear..."

Alfred ignored his brother, continuing to condense snow so he could shoot it up like a firework. That would be a fun way for it to snow down.

Matthew prayed for his parents to be far enough so they wouldn't hear this. He flinched when the loud sound rang through the room. Meaning as always Alfred made it like a firework anyways.

It would take a while for the snow to pile up, so in the meantime they had time to think on what to do first.

"So do we do your picks or my picks?" "I guess we can do yours first. After all hockey is going to get us tired."

Alfred couldn't help but smile. "Hockey?"

Matthew avoided eye contact and walked towards the growing piles of snow. "You knew what I was going to pick. Don't act surprised ok?"

Alfred started to laugh, since he knew how much Matthew loved that game. As well as how much he changed when playing hockey.

He slowly started to ball up snow without telling Matthew anything. "What are you doing?" "Building a snow alien duh. It'll be a lot better if you helped." With a quiet laugh he kneeled down on the cool snow to help his brother on whatever monstrosity he was making.

It took a lot of snow to make and it took a long time to sculpt it. When they finally stepped back to look at what they had created... Matthew only stared in a mixture of confusion and shock.

What even was that??

"Oh my god! It's AMAZING! His name is Tony!" Alfred hugged the "snow alien" but it's big eyes, long head, and skinny body will forever haunt Matthew.

"Isn't he awesome?!"

"Uh... yeah he is! Totally awesome." He said hoping to sound convincing enough.

"I say hockey's next on our list , we just need to pucks and the sticks." "What about the goals, or ice skates? After all you've been walking barefoot on the snow and ice." "I don't like the cold but I'm fine I can't really feel it that much. But I can make the goals."

Matthew nodded and left the room as quietly as he could, tiptoeing down the hallway.

He opened the closet door as slowly and quietly as possible, he reached and got what he needed: 2 hockey sticks and a puck.

After closing it quietly and after a quick look around he bolted to the ballroom.

He shut the door as quickly as he could and went over to Alfred, who had just finished making the goals. "Ok! So before we start, usually I don't like rules and you know I don't really follow them.. BUT I'm going to make one because you get way to intense when we play hockey." "That's not true, don't exaggerate." "Yes it is, so the rule is: you must stay calm, and not lash out while we play. Got it?"

"Yeah sorry..." Matthew whispered. "Do you care about the shoes your wearing?" "Um I guess not really." With a quick wave of his hand Matthew felt the elevation and overall feel of ice skates. And sure enough when he looked down they were on his feet. "Oh and we still have to pick a name! Let's have team names! I'm going to be Ice hero, and you can be my sidekick!" Alfred looked at Matthews confused expression and just laughed. "Umm, first of all we aren't playing in teams. This is 1 vs 1 and sidekick?"

"Yup sidekick! You can be like whatever you want just pick name." Not wanting to argue with his brother over this he just sighed and went with his... weird request. "I guess I'll just be... uh... Polar Maple?" It sounded stupid but hopefully he'll just take it and they can play. "Now that you have your name, game on!"

Matthew placed the puck in the middle, and with the count of 3 they started the game.

They both fought for the puck, but it ended up being in Matthew's control. Alfred was giving everything he had to try and take the puck away from him. For only being 8 years old and not having as much practice or training as Matthew did, he was doing fairly well.

Despite all of his efforts, Matthew still scored the next 3 shots. They were by no means an 100% easy goal. They did cost him a bit of trouble, Matthew would never admit it, but they did.

With the puck now in Alfred's control he was determined to beat his brother. Charging in full speed, while at the same time trying to keep the puck steady and not have it fly away because he lost control. He got close enough and shot in his first successful goal.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" Alfred cheered, the smug look he gave Matthew said everything for him. Normally, he wouldn't care. But now it was starting to grind his ears, just a little bit.

He lost his focus and because of this the scores were 5-3. Only a 2 point lead. He should be destroying Alfred, not barley winning with a 2 point lead. To make things worse the cheers and cocky attitude of his little brother, along with the snowflakes around him indicated that he really excited and happy, only made Matthew angrier.

Matthew glared at him and without telling him set off across the ice and scored. Without a glance in Alfred's direction or any acknowledgement what so ever.

"HEY! What was that?! That's cheating!" Matthew gave him a cold look. "I did nothing wrong. It was simply that you weren't paying attention. If you were paying attention and not so busy celebrating you would've seen me start. So that makes it your fault not mine."

Alfred is not the best at picking up atmospheres or changes but he noticed this one quickly. The change in tone and how he speaks a-matter-of- factly and all condescending. Yup, of course he got in that mode. Damn it hockey... why?

"Dude, come on you said you wouldn't get like this." "Get like what? I don't understand what you're referring to."

Alfred quickly made a snowball and threw at Matthew. "You know what I mean." Matthew bent down and made a snowball and threw it back making sure it made a direct hit.

With muffled sounds of complaining Alfred wiped the snow off his face. "Why'd you hit me in the face?! I didn't hit you in the face!" At this point Matthew had calmed down and immediately started apologizing. "Oh, I'm so sorry! It was in the heat of moment, please don't get mad."

"Pfft! Why would I be mad? If anything I'll say let's start a snowball fight! Or even make a giant snowball with all the snow in here and see if we can like pick it up or even throw it!" Matthew looked at him in shock. His brother could be pretty destructive and for being so young, he was very strong. "No, lets not do that please. We can actually cause damage to the ballroom... and that's not exactly nice. Not to also mention how we can get punished for this and how mad dad will get-" "Pfft! They don't have to know. Like they don't know we are down here, it can't possibly be that hard."

"You want to make a giant snowball and try to throw it or roll it around Al..."

"Well if they didn't hear all the noise we were making before.. then they won't hear that."He said laughing a bit.

"It's different this time.. you can actually cause damage to the room and the things in here like the expensive chandelier." "Nah. I don't think so. It'll be fine Mattie." "Why can't you just listen to me..? Matthew said under his breath, managing to say it even quieter than his normal voice.

He mustered everything he had to make his voice louder and grab Alfred's attention. "How about we do this. Whoever gets to 10 first in hockey wins. And if I win you aren't going to do whatever reckless thing you want to do. And if you win I will- " he inhaled deeply."-will let you do your thing. Is it a deal?"

"Heck yeah! I can finally show you how good I am! Get ready to get beaten by the great ice hero himself!"

They both went and readied themselves for the face off. Matthew held the puck counting to 3 before releasing it. They fought for the puck until it ended up in Matthew's possession.

It was up to Alfred to defend and try to take the puck away from him. But he was never the best defender to begin with so this might not work out very well for him.

It didn't take much longer for Matthew to score. But the game continued with Alfred trying his best and Matthew trying not to get too into the game. It was going very easy for Matthew with the score already at 6-2. It didn't take very long for Matthew to score 6 but it took a while for Alfred to score even 1.

Even though Matthew is a very shy, kind,calm and gentle person... But this didn't stop him from showing off to his little brother and gloating on how easy this game was. Shows how much hockey can change him.

Alfred was getting desperate. He didn't want to lose and he didn't like to lose. But he didn't understand how he was doing fine before, but now he's getting destroyed.

He didn't have training and wasn't good at strategy, so his last option is to just try harder.

Maybe not the best plan. But he can make it work.

He was going as fast as he could and hitting the puck as hard as he could while hoping it wouldn't just bounce off. Matthew saw what he was trying to do as his last attempt and passed it off for it not going to work.

But apparently shooting wild shots works for him. As right before Matthew's eyes the score became 9-8. He felt himself getting a bit too annoyed at all these wild shots that were just scoring! It didn't make any sense! No shots should be going in like that! He was closing to confronting Alfred about it, but just kept quiet as to not lose his concentration. He just had to win for 1 his pride and 2 so Alfred doesn't do something he'll regret.

This was it he had a one point lead and Alfred was right behind. It was humiliating to be almost tied with a 7 year old.

It was all or nothing if Matthew failed to score, it would be all up to the last shot. He just had to not miss or get it taken from his possession.

He skated forward seeing Alfred approach him and quickly changed direction the best he could. Though he was staring at the goal a bit too far to the side, he had to take the shot now for it be clear and not have a defender.

He shot, and all of his hope was on that black puck.

And of course just like the very lucky person Matthew is...

It hit the side of the goal.

IT HIT THE SIDE OF THE GOAL

With a loud scream of agony and anger Matthew went for the puck trying anything to salvage the situation.

But it was too late... Alfred had gotten the puck and was speeding away.

Alfred was excited and his palms were sweating a bit but that all part of the fun. He knew that if Matthew had never gotten cocky and went really easy on him, he would've never stood a chance but now he has one and with everything he has he's going to take it.

He shot in the puck,

A flawless goal.

With Matthew barley at his net.

Since it's the going to be the final goal they reset, and the face off is suspenseful. They both have an equal chance. 1...2...3

And they battle for the puck.

In all their struggling it ends up sliding to the side. They race after it and it seems the ice seems to have a favorite.

It flows to Matthew's side and with a hit from the hockey stick it nearly goes in, barley being blocked by Matthew.

Alfred rushes over before Matthew has a chance to move but he was to slow. In a quick attempt to switch direction he slips.

His arm banged on the ice as he slipped. He winced trying to get up and race over to try and stop his brother. He got up and went as fast as he could, only getting close enough to see the final shot.

A loud cheer echoed off the walls. Matthew celebrated like he just won a world wide tournament. Alfred was bummed that he lost, but at least now had a new goal to achieve. At one point he HAS to beat his brother at hockey. Show his brother how good he is.

Challenge accepted.

When Matthew finally managed to calm down. He noticed the condensing of snow.

"Hey, Al what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just messing with the snow."

It was an obvious lie. He was trying to form the snow, using his magic to get it all together.

Matthew went a grabbed his arm holding it down. It was part big brother instinct and part because he lost. "Hey!" Alfred exclaimed trying to move his arm away.

"What are you doing? Stop it. It's not safe you can damage things not to mention it's dangerous. Besides you lost the game!"

"It'll be fine, nothing is gonna happen." He tried again to take his arm out of his brother's grasp so he can continue with what he was doing.

Matthew was holding on with all his strength and was not going to let go until he backed down. It was a struggle Alfred pulling and twisting to be released while Matthew tried to keep his hand tight on his arm to restrict it.

Matthew wasn't weak and this was proving to Alfred to not underestimate his brother. Alfred was starting to get slightly annoyed and was now using his other arm. Matthew held on even tighter, restraining him.

"Dude this isn't cool. Let go." "Sorry, but I don't want you to hurt yourself ok?"

To Alfred, Matthew felt like an annoying metal clamp that restrained him from moving or doing what he wanted. To put it lightly Alfred did not like it.

"Let go!" He said annoyed. He struggled some more before taking in a deep breath to ready himself.

With all the strength he could muster he wrestled his arm free from Matthew.

He didn't know what happened next. All he knew was that his arm was up and that he felt annoyed.

The next thing he knew, the familiar feel of snow leaving his hand came. The terrified look in Matthew's eyes was one he had never seen before.

The sound of Matthew hitting the hard ice echoed.

There was a second of silence, that was quickly ruptured by a loud scream. "MATTIE!"

Matthew lay completely still on the ice, he wasn't responding and was bitter cold to the touch. As Alfred tried to wake him a lock of hair along with his curl turned white.

He felt tears begin to well up, his heart beating faster and faster. Alfred bursted through the door calling for his parents the loudest he could.

Even though his parents were in the meeting room still looking over papers, documents, and chatting with Allistor and his advisors, Francis managed to hear the screams.

He quickly turned and went to Arthur. "Arthur, Alfred's screaming for us. We have to go." Arthur barley glanced up from the paper he was reading over. "I don't hear anything. If there is I'm sure they're fine, and besides we are in the middle of forming this alliance-" A very loud scream rang out. "Daddy! Papa!"

There was an awkward silence as Francis glared at Arthur while he excused himself. Once they closed the doors they left running, eventually finding Alfred in the hall coming from the ballroom.

"Alfred? What happened?" Arthur said seeing his son's obvious distress. "I-I hurt Matthew, we were fighting! and I- I-" "oh mon diue!

They all ran and saw Matthew still laying on the floor motionless. "Matthieu!"Francis cried doing his best to run on the ice and go to his son. "Alfred what have you done?!" Alfred stepped back as his parents went to Matthew. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to hit him!" Francis picked him up and took off the ice skates. "He's ice cold!"

"Get him in a blanket and meet me by the stables. I know where to go."

Francis went upstairs quickly getting a thick blanket and wrapping it around Matthew. Meanwhile Arthur readied the horses and told a guard outside to tell Allistor that the alliance must be talked over tomorrow.

Once Francis returned, they got onto their horses. Francis was holding Matthew and Alfred was with Arthur. They set off to the northern forest.

Alfred had no idea where they were going but he knew that this was no place to ask. But the piece of the saddle he was grabbing was slowly frosting over.

The terrain became harder and harder to navigate. The trees and uneven floors were getting difficult for the horses especially with the raised roots from trees.

They were riding for a while and it wasn't until they reached a pond that they stopped and dismounted.

"As always, I'll go first ok?" Francis nodded and stood slightly behind Arthur. Arthur cleared his throat and began talking out loud. "I'm so sorry for coming here so late at night, but I have an emergency. It's my son."

Slowly small balls of light began to appear and slowly made their way towards the family.

"Arthur? What happened?" One of the fairies asked him. "My youngest, Alfred accidentally hit Matthew in the head with his powers."

The small fairy looked at him and nodded. "I'll go get Eleanor. You know she's the best when it comes to these things." He nodded and she flew away.

Alfred couldn't help but stare in amazement. He had heard from his uncles that his dad was known for talking to fairies and magical creatures. Of course, they said this so they could tease their youngest brother even more. But now Alfred can go and prove them wrong.

Through the trees a pure white unicorn stepped into the lake area. It's rainbow mane glistening in the moonlight. A-top it's head sat the fairy known as Eleanor.

"I didn't think this would happen. But as always if it was just a hit in the head it's easily reversible." The small fairy said as it flew over to Matthew.

"What are you going to do to Matthieu?" Francis asked. He was very distressed and wanted to know exactly what was going to happen to his son.

"It'll be simple and quick." She put her hand on his forehead as she spoke. "Since it was only the head it's an easy fix. You see, even memories are magic. And in this case, changing what the brain remembers will persuade him to wake up and brush it off. Though, it's important for me to tell you that Matthew will completely forget about this incident. He will also have a completely different memory whenever Alfred had used his powers in Matthew's presence."

"So he'll have no memory of Alfred's powers?" Francis looked over at Arthur looking for reassurance but Arthur's expression was very melancholic.

"Yes, exactly like that. For example let's say Alfred made some snow and they both played in it. This would be changed to them playing outside in the wintertime."

"Alright Eleanor you can proceed." She nodded waving her hand over Matthew's forehead and closing her eyes. She then waved over her unicorn who gently tapped him with its horn.

"That should be it." She turned he gaze to a slightly puffy eyed Alfred.

He looked at her as she went and flew in front of him. "Alfred, I know you're still young and careless. But having these powers is a huge responsibility. With them, you can create and help a lot of people. You could even save lives." Alfred smiled at the thought. He could be a true hero then. "But with that, like always there are risks. If you don't learn to control your powers, accidents like what happened to Matthew can happen again. You have to learn to control your powers and your emotions." "My emotions?" "It's easy to tell that your emotions control your powers. Your magic is very showy and powerful. But your magic is driven by how you feel and it can act without your control. That's why you must learn to control yourself."

Arthur put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "He can learn to control it. He's a very determined boy it won't take very long." Eleanor smiled slightly. "I know what you're trying to avoid Arthur. But it's been proven to work. Until he learns to control it, I want you to limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone. You know the rest."

Arthur felt himself tense up. "Don't be like that. Come on Eleanor, he can learn to control it with the help of others. He doesn't have to be locked away."

Though she was small she still gave a nasty glare at Arthur. "That's reckless to say the least. This has been proven to work, and you know it." "Please, he won't be able to handle being on his own that long. He loves talking and socializing with people." "He'll manage. I am not going to change my mind. Put that in you thick skull Arthur."

Francis kissed Arthur's cheek. "Alfred's strong. He can take it."

Arthur smiled sadly as he looked upon his family. He looked at Matthew clutched his fist. "It's terrible. I know that but they're strong. They'll be able to take it."

Needless to say, the next couple of days were as stormy and loud as they could be. The rain and lighting never seeming to stop.

.


	2. Chapter2

The blue, red and gold stars shimmered in the sunlight. They adorned the plain white door of a hastily prepared room.

It was just this morning when Matthew awoke to a quiet and half bare room. All of his brother's belongings were gone.

Matthew went outside only to see his brother flash him a thumbs up before walking inside the new room.

It was all so sudden. There was nothing leading up to this. Just last night they were sleeping in the same room. He was confused to say the least.

But Matthew was never one to be always asking questions and constantly pestering like his brother was. He was shy and didn't like to bother people, but he just couldn't help his curiosity. Even more so, when he asked his parents. They only said that they'll be getting separate rooms from now and that "He will be seeing Alfred less because it was for the best." That didn't really make sense Matthew, despite him only being 11.

Though as usual he just nodded and accepted what he had been told.

But now as Matthew stood at his brother's door. It felt weird to be standing there instead of just talking him face to face.

"Hey Al, it's almost 9:30 we have to get to class." A noise that sounded very much like glass shattering came from inside. It was the quickly covered up by his brother's voice. It's already time for class?" Of course he forgot, typical Al.

" Yeah it's almost time." "Oh, well you can just go on without me." Matthew was slightly puzzled at his response. Alfred always liked walking with Matthew so he could have someone to talk to. "Um, are you not coming today?"

"I might. But if I do go it'll be later on."

"Oh-um ok. I'll see you there then."

Matthew stopped for a second wanting to say something else but shrugged it off and left. Heading towards the classroom.

Alfred listened carefully for the soft footsteps to disappear before he sat back down. The ice he was working with had shattered and was now melting on the wooden floor. This was the 2nd mistake he'd down today. The first ended in a small patch on the floor being covered in ice, that Alfred could not figure how to defrost it and just left it there.

He had been practicing for the past 1 and a half and was still as determined as ever. Which for Alfred, is rare. His attention span isn't the longest and gets distracted easily. So for him to be doing something that requires a lot of concentration for over an hour is no easy feat.

Alfred stopped for a moment and looked out the window seeing the rain pour outside and the occasional lighting flash. He did feel bad for lying to Matthew. After all he knew that he wasn't going to class but, he said he was anyways.

He is never one to dwell and optimistically continued on his quest.

Well, the sooner I get this under control, the sooner I'll be able to go to class with Matthew. Alfred thought to himself before returning back to his practice.

Though after another 30 minutes he stopped and stretched. He was feeling a bit cramped from sitting in that position for a while. It was time for a break.

Alfred threw himself on to the couch by the big window. He stared outside, it was raining buckets out there. The occasional flash of lighting and the loud claps of thunder echoed. It was a pattern. There was the white flash, a short pause then quickly followed by the loud clap of thunder.

He looked at the giant window pane, slowly starting to count the raindrops that had accumulated there.

His fingers had barely grazed the smooth surface, when the small area where his finger tip meet the glass frosted over.

"Dang it."

~

Matthew had been watching the door since the 15 minute mark of class. But Alfred never walked through it. In fact Mr.Vargas never even addressed that Alfred was gone.

Normally when one of them wasn't in class he would ask where they were or if they were sick. But this time, he just went on with the lesson like no one was missing. Not once did he acknowledge Alfred's absence.

The material had changed too. It was a lot harder and more complex than what he had been doing before. It was hard but it still was manageable.

Matthew wasn't 12 yet but Arthur wanted Matthew to start being introduced to his future and their country's past.

It was a basic and very simplified version of the introduction but even then Matthew was feeling a bit nervous.

It felt like such a big responsibility. Matthew was shy and not very outspoken.He didn't feel like he could be the leader and authority figure of an entire country.

He'll have to learn.

At the end of class he was sent back with a book to read and a short paragraph to write about what he had learned in class.

It was a lot to catch Alfred up on but it shouldn't be too bad.

After setting down what he didn't need, Matthew went to go knock on Alfred's door.

"Al, I know you didn't come to class today so I thought I could come and catch you up."

As fast as he could Alfred had stood up and stared at the door. He didn't know what to say, or if his parents had told Matthew anything.

He wasn't the best at secrets, usually he wouldn't care and would openly say what he wanted. In fact for being only 8 years old he was a very good liar. But for once, he was actually thinking this over. He had no idea what to say. "Oh uh, thanks! But I don't think I really need it."

"You don't need it? Aren't you coming to class tomorrow?" Alfred didn't want to lie to Matthew and say yes. Since he knew he wasn't going to go. But he also didn't know if his parents had told Matthew anything. After all the 101 of lying is that you can't just change your story. You pick something and stick with it.

"I can't go tomorrow." He said flatly. "Oh...ok. I'll tell Mr.Vargas. Hopefully you can come on Thursday."

Alfred began to circle his room. Now that he thought about it, where were his parents? He hadn't seen them since this morning. Class was out so it must be around 2-3 pm.

Instead of going back on the couch he returned to his trusty spot on the floor and sighed.

~~

Alfred awoke to his parents shaking him. He yawned and tried to focus on what was going on. He had fallen asleep in the floor."how long was I out for?" He thought as he took a glance out the window. The lighting didn't change much, neither did the ice patch on the floor and the glass. "Uhhh, What time is it?" He yawned.

"It's a quarter past 5." His father informed him. But in Alfred's groggy mind it wasn't processing leaving him even more confused. "It's 5:15 mon petit." "Ohhhhh."

"We came to see how you were holding up. This is your first day after all." Alfred sat up, slowly rubbing his eyes. "It's been fine. Just really boring."

His father took a quick glance at the floor and the window. "Well, it looks like you've been doing something. Has it been going well?" Arthur looked amused but was quickly elbowed by Francis.

"You've been practicing, non?"

"Yeah, I have. It's been going good. I just frosted the floor over a little bit and accidentally froze a section of the window. But other than that 100% control."

Arthur walked forward his hand fumbling with the silk gloves in his pockets. "It's good that you've been practicing. Next thing you know, you'll be in complete control and running down the halls with Matthew again."

He pushed the silk gloves to the far inside of his pocket. He'll do it later. Not now...

He smiled, walking over and sitting next to Alfred. "You see Alfred, this is barely your first day. It's inevitable that you'll get lonely and bored. Perhaps you'll get feelings stronger than that. We'll try to give you the most freedom we can."

Alfred only looked confused. "What do you mean stronger feelings?" Francis started stroking Alfred's hair. "You don't have to worry about that. I know you can be strong, mon p'tit loup."

Arthur continued to speak. "After your uncle left today, I talked to the king of Russia to see if maybe you could have someone you could chat to. He has a son that's only a year older than you, so I thought it would be a great idea. I went to ask him before he could board the boat to return to Russia, and asked if you and Ivan can exchange letters to each other. A 'pen pal' if you will."

Alfred wasn't a 100% sure what his father meant, meanwhile Francis was confused on how he was just finding this out now. "You mean, I write letters send them over and then he like responds?" Arthur nodded "Yes exactly like that."

"But mon Cher isn't there a language barrier?" Francis whispered making sure only Arthur could hear. He didn't want Alfred to get excited and then get told he couldn't do it. "I thought of that too. But Viktor told me that Ivan has been practicing English, and he could read it and write it pretty well. So I think it'll go smoothly enough."

Francis nodded. "Hopefully. Unless we get him a tutor for russian."

"Hm. We would have to expose his abilities to another person in order to do that." Arthur stated flatly. "It'll just be one more person-"

"Hey, What are you guys whispering about?" Alfred joked moving closer to where his parents had separated themselves.

"We were just wondering if you really wanted to do this."

"Why wouldn't I want to do this? Unless he's a jerk or a weirdo then I take it back."

They both smiled warmly, Francis moving his arm to ruffle Alfred's hair. "Hey!"

"But before you start writing letters, you need to know that English isn't his first language. He won't be fluent and might make mistakes. So please do not write anything that makes fun of him."

"Sure. But what does he speak then?"

Francis answered as quickly as he could. "He speaks Russian. A language that you are going to learn."

"I need to learn that? Why?" Alfred whined. He was completely on board with writing letters. But now he wasn't so sure. He has never heard russian. In fact this is the first time he's heard of its existence.

"Oui, you will learn it. It will make talking to him easier and besides now you can say things we don't understand."

Francis refused to look at Arthur. In fact he could feel Arthur death glaring him and was in no mood for an argument with him.

Francis began to talk about the details about how this arrangement will work. Meanwhile Arthur continued to grumble a very colorful array of words under his breath.

Though not much longer he joined in on explaining things when he noticed Francis was getting things wrong.

By the time they finished it was roughly 7:23 and time for them to attend to other things. They still wanted to check on Matthew before going back to their responsibilities.

They kissed him goodnight and left the room. Alfred threw himself on his bed. He laid on the top of the covers contemplating on what he should write. Or if he should even write today.

He decided against it and tried to go back to sleep.

~

Matthew looked out at the dark sky. It had been raining for almost the entire day. It had paused briefly for an hour and quickly resumed. There would be no starts tonight.

Winter was coming so clear nights could become more and more scarce. It was October so the snow storms weren't far off.

Matthew stepped away from the window and continued walking back to his room. The halls seemed to be getting longer and longer. He was feeling extremely tired and a bit cold. Despite it only being around 9pm.

He rubbed his hands together as he continued walking. He had just been talking to his parents for the past hour or two. They were talking to him about anything he wished to speak about. But after a about an hour and a half Matthew was visibly sleepy and with a kiss goodnight sent him off to bed.

Matthew was too tired to really think about what his parents had said to him. He promised himself to think it over tomorrow. To think everything about today tomorrow.

After finally arriving at his bedroom door he grabbed a thick blanket and just plopped on his bed. Not bothering to undo the covers.

"I'll feel better tomorrow.." he thought as he drifted to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As quietly as he could Alfred turned on a candle. With the pen and paper his parents had given him he started to write.

But how do you start a letter again?

Dad's told me so many times why can't I remember?

Oh right...

_Dear Ivan,_

_\--_

A/N: Hopefully I can finish this story before the release of Frozen 2. And I pray that my annoying writers block let's me write. And sorry for the bad chapter it's probably very incoherent and rushed but I'm make I'll try and make the next chapter better than this one.


End file.
